


Soulmates

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [21]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam doesn’t believe in soulmates but he is willing to do on a blind date with the boy that Jinyoung claims is Bambam’s soulmate. After all, it couldn’t hurt, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so used to reading and writing YugBam as a side pairing. I had no idea how to write them as the main characters since I usually write hyung line more than the maknaes. (such hyungline trash ;;)
> 
> But I tried my best and hopefully they are not too ooc or awkward.   
> Hope you guys enjoy ^^

Bambam doesn’t believe in soulmates. Contrary to popular belief, it’s not because he’s a cynical or jaded by the harsh experiences of reality. Even as a child, when he had believed in cursed royalty and dragons, the whole concept of soulmates had seemed a little far-fetched. The idea that there is was one single person on this planet who was your other half just like that, seemed unappealing to him. He liked the idea of relationships where you were willing to compromise because of your love for one another, not one where everything just fit fine and dandy.

Unlike Bambam, Park Jinyoung was the biggest believer in soulmates. He loved the whole concept, and spent way more time than one should reading articles or fantasy novels involving soulmates.

That’s why Bambam found it hard to be surprised when Jinyoung came up to him one day claiming that he had found Bambam’s soulmate.

“Let me set you guys up.” Jinyoung pleaded. “That way when you guys get married, I can say it’s all because of me.” The elder said giddily.

“First tell me about this guy, are you sure he’s not a creepy stalker or something like that.”

“He’s my friend.” Jinyoung said with a snort.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Bambam pointed out.

“He’s a Dance Major just like you.” Jinyoung explained excitedly.

“What about his minor?” Bambam asked, still skeptical.

“Korean Literature” Jinyoung said, still excited.

Bambam raised an eyebrow “He’s studies Korean Literature. I know just enough Korean for conversations, how is this a plus point?”

“You fill out each other’s flaws. That’s why there’s the phrase ‘opposites attract.’” Jinyoung said with a wishful sigh.

Bambam still wasn’t convinced “But we’re both Dance majors, isn’t that going against the whole opposites attract theory.” He countered.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes “You need some similarities don’t you, otherwise how will you guys connect?” he said exasperated.

Bambam shook his head “You’re just manipulating all the facts to get the result you want.” He said dryly. He wasn’t this cynical a person, he was the kind of person who was filled with hope and dreams but the whole concept of soulmates was where he drew the line.

Jinyoung threw up his hands in exasperation “Bambam, will you stop arguing with me? I’m asking you to go on a date with him, not marry him. Or do you want me to call Jackson?” he asked, an evil glint in his eye.

Bambam shook his head resolutely, Unlike Jinyoung, Jackson was much more prone to use violence to get Bambam to do his bidding. “I’ll go on the date.” He said. “But I’m not promising anything more.” He warned.

Jinyoung nodded his head, pleased with the outcome “This Friday, 4pm at the cafe by the library.” He called out as Bambam walked away “I’ll text you the details again.”

******

Bambam couldn’t believe his horrible luck. Despite his initial reservations, he had been looking forward to the blind date. It had been a long time since he had been on a date and the prospect had seemed appealing. And with all that Jinyoung had told him, Yugyeom seemed liked a pretty nice guy. Jinyoung had spent the week telling Bambam all the Yugyeom trivia he knew. The only thing he had refrained from was showing Bambam a [picture of the younger, claiming it took away from the surprise or something along those lines.

But then just as Bambam’s horrible luck would have it, he had injured himself during dance practice which had resulted with him at the Emergency Room with a broken finger at 3:55pm. The cafe was way too far for him to make it even remotely on time.

Bambam took out his phone to call Yugyeom, when he realized that he did not have the other man’s number. He considered calling Jinyoung, but a silly part of him typed out Yugyeom’s name into the search contacts box.

His eyes widened as a single result titled _Kim Yugyeom_ came up. ‘ _It’s because you are soulmates.’_ The whimsical part of his brain whispered. Bambam rolled his eyes. “Jinyoung probably put in here.” He reasoned with himself, before dialling the number.

“Hello” a smooth voice answered. Bambam could swear that he had heard the voice before but he couldn’t place it.

“Um, hi, this is Bambam. Is this Yugyeom?” he asked, mentally admonishing himself for sounding so awkward on the line.

“Yeah, this is he. Is something wrong?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Yeah, I’m actually at the Emergency Room, so I’ll have to take a rain check on our date. Maybe another time?” he suggested, surprised with how genuinely upset he sounded.

“What if I come to the Emergency Room?” Yugyeom suggested suddenly.

Bambam’s eyes widened “Well I guess you could, but it’s pretty far from the coffee shop.” He said tentatively, this was certainly not the reaction he had expected.

“What if I was already here?” Yugyeom asked, a playful note in his voice.

“Are you a stalker?” Bambam asked, before he could stop himself, mortified as soon as the words left his mouth.

Yugyeom chuckled “No, I’m actually at the Emergency Room myself. By any chance do you have pink streak in your hair?” he asked.

“Yeah” Bambam said slowly. Before he could question how Yugyeom knew that, the line went dead. He instinctively turned around to come face to face with a very tall, very attractive and very familiar man.

As their eyes met, the realization dawned on both of them “You” they both whispered out loud, surprised at the revelation. Of course, Bambam should have known why the name Yugyeom sounded so familiar, why he felt like he had heard his voice and most importantly, why he had his number. It was a year ago, when he was freshman in his college. At his very first party, he had gotten drunk and made out with another very drunk person; they had somehow managed to exchange numbers but neither one of them called the other after that night. Bambam should have known, that the person Jinyoung claimed was his soulmate was none other than Kim Yugyeom, his first and only drunk encounter.

Yugyeom, who had regained his composure first, chose to break the silence between them. “So, why are you here?” he asked.

“Broken pinky.” Both boys said simultaneously, both their eyes widening comically as they held up their identical injuries.

Yugyeom laughed, it wasn’t coy or flirtatious chuckle that Bambam often heard, this was a full proper laugh, the kind that probably healed people “Looks like we’re meant to be.” He said with a smile. Bambam could feel his heart beat a tad faster as he laid eyes on Yugyeom’s bright grin. “So you want to grab a coffee or something?” Yugyeom asked, offering Bambam his hand.

Bambam still didn’t believe in soulmates (though 2 years later with Yugyeom, he would be forced to review his standpoint) but he did believe in ridiculously attractive boys with disarming smiles, so he accepted Yugyeom’s hand, meeting the younger’s bright eyes with a disarming smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^


End file.
